The Breaking Point
by Moronic Loser
Summary: It's like when you're locked out of your house. You own it but have no control of what's going on inside. That's like Ray's life and he needs to find the key to open the door before it blows up in his face...What is the key? Maybe friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This story makes next to no sense and I find it kind of random. A lot of the things are kinda' out there like a Ray concept. (You should have no clue what I'm talking about unless you're some sort of mind reader/psychic.) This isn't a goofy story and is a little more serious so … ya. I don't intend for the first chapter to make much sense but as the story progresses, it will come clearer. Well, I guess I'll do the Disclaimer now, but I won't do it again until I use something or someone that/who isn't mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters. I admit it. Don't sue me.

Done!

Chapter 1: My Life in 1 Word: Pointless

I don't do this often, but now more then ever I have to express myself. **Life sucks! **Glad to get that out of my system, but there's more. So much more…

I wasn't always a foster child though it seems like it. No, once I had a family. Ya, but that was a long, long time ago.

I've probably been to at least 12 different homes but I've never stuck. No one wants me. I don't feel too bad because I probably wouldn't want me either. Apparently I have a bit of an attitude, but who doesn't? Nobody's perfect. Does that mean no one's impossible then? I've been called impossible more times than I can count. And ungrateful. And a waste of time. But what can I say? It's all true. I _am_ impossible and all of the above and I don't think it's going to change.

Also, due to all the switching of the houses I stay at, I've been to a lot of different schools too. Once I was switched 5 times in just one year. That means 5 different schools. Finally, someone, I don't know who, stepped in and said that I would have to be kept with someone for an entire year. After that, they could put me up again. That pretty much means I get a new school every year. I find that a bit easier, yet I feel sorry for the poor, stupid person who has to put up with me for a whole year.

To most people, the hardest thing in moving is leaving your friends behind. Luckily I don't have to worry too much about that. I don't make friends easy. It may be because of my attitude like all the step parents I've had say but I highly doubt that. No one ever talks to me long enough to see the attitude I hide. No. I think the way I look scares them away before anything else. You see, I take the appearance of a now a day Goth. Yes, I'll say it again, Goth. I'm not afraid to admit it. I don't care.

Right now I'm in my new bedroom for the year. It's white. Really white. To try to cover it I've put up a few posters but other than that, you can hardly see that anyone actually lives here. It's kind of funny. The posters keep me amused. Not the actual poster but the little kids' reaction to the posters when they walk in my room or what used to be theirs. Unlike most people, they actually observe what's on the poster and totally flip out. One day, I think it was Nickie, came in and took a spas over an enlarged picture of a Green Day CD cover. Who knew it was a hand squeezing a bleeding heart. I just thought it was some deranged picture of a red, drooling giraffe. Who knew? Well apparently Nickie figured it out and told on me. I didn't even know they still did that. How childish.

Well, anyhow, the parents already hate me. Doesn't matter much because I'm not too overly fond of them either. Seeing this on paper is kinda strange. Even I have to admit that my attitude sucks. They hate me but I don't care cause I do to. Man, it must totally rip having to stay with me.

I seriously don't know why I'm doing this. I don't just mean this journal thing, but life altogether. It's just so much trouble for me and others around. Maybe I should just do everyone a favor and die. Great. Now I'm going suicidal. That isn't helping.

Okay, so after all this I haven't come to any conclusion. I think what I'm trying to get at is:

A) I feel that my life is pointless

B) My attitude could use some improving.

And C) I'm starting yet another new school.

Oh, I didn't mention the school thing. Well, I will now. Tomorrow's going to be my first day of school in this new place. There's something strange though. I'm nervous and I can't figure out why. I've done this so many times already, I just don't understand. But I guess there's nothing you can do about nerves but deal with them. It doesn't really matter though. I already know how the kids' reactions are going to be. I've never been accepted before, why start now?

I have no clue why I'm doing this… Actually, that's a lie. I know exactly why I'm doing this. No one ever listens. If I at least write down how I feel it'll be out in the open. What I wouldn't do for a friend… but that will never happen.

_Ray._

He, he, he. I bet you thought this was about Kai. Fooled you. No, it's about Ray, but Kai will have an important role next chapter and if not, then defiantly in the 3rd. Sorry it was short but you can only make a journal so long. Well, don't give up on me and review. **_Please._** It would mean a lot to me. You know, just say hi and if you liked the chapter or not. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are awesome. Monarch, I haven't bashed myself once this story, which is a great accomplishment for me. I've only said it was random and like fat lard Woundwort pointed out, it is. (That was not a bash, just an observation. Please don't poke me with one of Ray's many ear rings.) But anyway, there is another chapter to be told and I don't know what else to say to you guys other than thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2: Nothing and a Little Hope

Okay. Today is the first day of torture. This will be fun. The first day is usually met with stares and nothing more than that. The next day the comments start coming in. The rest of the year is torture. I know the routine and I know how to deal with it. But something seems different this year and for the first time, I'm nervous. Why? Maybe I'm just realizing that being lonely isn't much fun and I should attempt to make friends this year. I mean, why not? Why shouldn't I? Maybe I should start out new this year. I would, but who would accept a Goth? I stand out. I'll accept that. With that figured out, I guess there will be no change in my life. No friends, no nothing. I'll just stand out and be picked on for being different. Is being different really a crime?

I really have no more time right now to consider this and I need to get ready for a new day, at a new school, in my brand new life. Man, this will not be easy…

I got up and hid the book under the bed. Not the best hiding spot in the world but if no one is looking for it, chances were nobody would find it.

In about 15 minutes I was ready to go but had to wait for Nickie and Andy to finish getting ready. Their school was right by mine and they wanted to show me around. So, I just sat patiently at the kitchen table… waiting. Not really thinking anything helpful, just stuff that would help the time pass. I was thinking about my hair. I know it sounds stupid and it is but I got it done in like, five minutes. That is something amazing to me considering I usually take twice as long. But anyway, Marry-Anne, Nickie and Andy's mother decided to try to make conversation with me after a long (but thoughtful) silence.

"So, the first day of school," she started.

"Yep." I didn't really want to talk at the moment. I'm not really talkative at anytime actually.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Kinda' I guess." I answered shrugging. But in all fairness, I would have started to shake if I didn't have a thick wall hiding all my emotions. And for future reference, it wasn't just about to break. But all the same, I was nervous.

"You'll do fine," Marry-Anne said in a happy tone.

"Doubt it." This part was as true as it got.

Marry was just about to argue when Andy and Nickie came marching down the stairs. "You ready to go Ray?" asked Andy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Which wasn't true. I would probably become more ready later on when these stupid nerves wore out but I didn't have much choice. Nickie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Bye Mom!" they both shouted as we left.

"This here," Andy pointed out, "Is a great climbing tree. And, and that over there is a short-cut to Wes' house."

"He doesn't need to know short-cuts to your friends' houses." Nickie pointed out.

"Well, it's always good to know," Andy said a little hurt.

"I don't mind." I said. After that, Andy was back to normal and started to continue to show me places that I would never need to use. It was true, however, that I didn't mind. It was nice to be talked to, even though I wasn't exactly listening.

"Ray?"

"Uh hu."

"Is it strange being different?"

"That's nice." I said, not listening to the question. I was kinda' off in my own private world at the moment.

Andy shoved me, snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry," I apologized, feeling stupid, "What was the question?"

"Is it strange being different?"

"Of course. You can't walk around in all black and chains, with piercings galore, and not be noticed." True, so true…

"In a good or bad way?" Andy asked. Sort of a pathetic question but I didn't say anything about that.

"I wouldn't say good."

"Are you, well…" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Picked on?"

"I guess you could say that." I said as we got to an intersection where a lady in a van looked at me in disgust. I had to fight a _very_ strong urge to stick out my tongue at her. Mypierced tongue. I wonder what she would look like if I did...

"You have to deal with bullies?" Nickie asked. "So does Andy." I was amazed. How did a kid as cool as Andy get picked on?

"Really?" I asked, as Andy glared angrily at Nickie.

"Unfortunately yes." Andy said grimly. "It has been happening since last year."

"You shouldn't have to deal with bullies." I said remembering that Andy was only 9 after all. "Do your parents know?"

"No."

"You don't have to go through this alone you know. If only someone knew then maybe they could help you." This was me of course. Of all people…

"What about you? You can get help too." Andy said trying to take the spotlight off himself.

"What about me? I'm older and know how to deal with these things. I don't need help." Lie! I need serious help!

"Do they ever… well… like hurt you?"

"Well, sure, I guess, but you gotta learn that they can hurt you but after that, there's nothing left. If you just deal with it then they will get tired soon enough and leave you alone." That couldn't come out anymore cheesy! Note to self: Do NOT become a psychiatrist. Though, they are the masters of cheese. I would know.

Andy smiled and asked, "Has that ever really worked for you?" Man, he's smarter then he looks.

"Actually," but I had nothing. "No."

"Thought so."

"Okay then," I said as I turned to look Andy in the eye, which I try to avoid with everyone, but now was different. He needed to know I was serious, "I realized you don't want help so there is really nothing I can do, but if you ever change your mind about it I'm here. You can talk to me."

"Err, herm!"

"What?" I asked and turned to Nickie, "I'll be there for you too."

"Thank you." She said, satisfied. Man, talk about ruining the moment.

"Well, there's the school." Andy said as we turned the corner, "The big one's yours and mine and Nicky's is beside it."

"Thanks," I said pulling away from the group. "I think I can take it from here."

"You sure?" asked Nickie. How nice. She cares!

"Yep. Bye." And I walked off. Torture chamber here I come.

"I wonder if anyone new is going to come this year?" asked Kirsten, "Last year was _soooo_ boring, it wasn't funny."

She was sitting under the shade of the tree with her two best friends in the world waiting for the bell to ring. She was right. It was the most boring year in history. Or at least, that was Max's way of looking at it.

"That might make things more interesting," he agreed, "Speaking of interesting…" He pointed to someone off a little way off.

"What are you talking about? Where? I can't – Oh!" She spotted the person Max was looking at. Boy, this could get real interesting. The person was all gothed up. He was completely in black and had at least 5 belts on. One across his chest, like two around his waist, another one wrapped around his arm and a final one around his leg. He had a black T-shirt over an equally black long sleeved one and had an expression on his face that clearly stated that he did not want to be here. To top it all off he had jet-black hair with the ends of the spikes dyed red (Ray did this to add to the effect. Torture was bloody, wasn't it?) with bangs that framed his face. She also noticed quite a few piercing. Two below the bottom lip right under each other and one through his left eyebrow. There were also many on his left ear but she was too far away to count.

"Wow! How many piercings you think he has?" asked Max.

"I don't know," said Kirsten, "Probably at least 10."

"What are you two going on about?"

The sound of Kai's voice startled them both. He didn't talk much, but when he did, it might as well have been a historic event. A once in a week time thing. (How that somehow turned historic, don't ask me. I only write this stuff!)

"There's a new kid we haven't seen before," Kirsten told him for she was the first one to get over the fact that he talked.

Max, wanting to have a part in this conversation with Kai said, "And he's a Goth! In all black, piercings, everything!"

"Interesting." Was all Kai had to say. Everyone was a little disappointed that the conversation was over. Not like anyone talked too much or anything.

By this time, the Goth boy was walking past them and avoiding eye contact with everybody. He had a spiky bracelet on, which was reasonable, but something else caught Kirsten's eye. On his wrist, under the fat leather spike bracelet, Kirsten saw a gold chain peeking out and attached to it was a heart shaped locket.

Apparently he felt it slip out so he put a leather gloved hand over it and looked down slightly to make sure it wasn't still showing. As he was looking down, his eyes drifted a bit until he made eye contact with Kirsten by accident. He gave her a little half smile then broke the contact and looked away. He kept on walking but just a little faster then before.

"He just smiled at me," Kirsten said amazed.

"And did you know the name 'earwig' has nothing to do with the actual bug? It doesn't crawl onto your ear and transform into a wig. No! It has nothing to do with ears at all." Max was, at the moment, going on about earwigs and didn't hear Kirsten's comment. But Kai did.

"Who smiled at you?"

"The Goth, he smiled at me."

"What is the point of earwigs? I mean, they aren't very important or anything. If they suddenly disappear, the world wouldn't end. I bet a lot of people would be relieved at their sudden disappearance."

"Kinda' the same way we feel about you Max." this was Kai. "And Kirsten, who cares if some Goth did smile at you?"

"I thought they had no emotion," Kirsten said, "Or at least don't show it often."

"Now I know how earwigs feel." Max said with a pout. "Everyone is so mean and all they want to do with you is squish you. How depressing."

"Max, you do realize no one is listening to you, right?" – Kai

"Ya," Max said sighing. "This must be how those earwigs feel."

Just then the bell rang and like Ray would put it: The torture had begun.

Sorry. Kinda' a pointless chapter and sorry it took so long too! The next chapter will be higher quality… Hopefully. Well, review, tell me what you think so far. Improvements will be made. Thanks! And don't abandon the story. It was just a bad chapter.  
**BYE! **

(Not forever mind you. Just till I get another chapter up.)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys. The reviews really make writing worth doing, so thanks. And Sprit-Sprit, Kirsten is my own character. Also, sorry I messed up the breaks in the second chapter. Sorry if it made things hard to read. Now I'll get strait to it…

Chapter 3: Yes, No, Maybe, Yes.

"So, you sure you don't need any help getting to class?" Mr. Hinckley, the vice principal asked as he handed me my time table. "You know, make sure you get there on time." Which, by the way, meant, 'So I know you can't vandalize anything on the way down.' This guy already had zero trust for me. I don't blame him.

"No thanks. I think I'll be able to find my way." I was pretty confident I could too, but Mr. Hinckley wouldn't take it.

"Do you know what Ray? I think I could go for a little walk. I'll come with you just for fun." He did **_not_** trust me and what did he mean by fun? It wasn't going to be fun! It was going to be awkward if anything. And do you know what? I was so right.

It was silent for the whole walk. He walked beside me, watching my every move. That or he was counting all the studs and rings in my left ear. Either way, it was awkward… and silent.

Finally, for what seemed like forever, though it was probably only 40 or so seconds, I reached the math room.

"Do you want me to go in and introduce you?" He asked in his soft, dwarf like voice.

I forgot to answer. I was thinking just how much he resembled a garden gnome. I'm serious, if he put on a red, pointed hat and a blue trench coat, all he'd have on the little garden ornament would be a few feet. 3 tops. I choked back a laugh when I remembered the question. Sorry, that was a lie. I remembered there was a question asked, but what the question was, I had no clue. I must say I have the attention span of a goldfish. I really do.

"I'm terribly sorry sir," That was another lie. I wasn't sorry at all. Why should I be? Also don't ask me who I'm trying to sound like by saying, 'I'm terribly sorry sir.' If that freaked you out as much as it did me, I'm, well, 'terribly sorry.' Man, I will try not to do that again until I'm about 80. That is at least, if the poor world is cursed enough to still have me up until then. Okay. Mind wandering. Get back to the screwed up answer I've already half given. But what should I say? 'I'm terribly sorry sir, but I have the attention span of a freakin' goldfish and I was just thinking how much you resembled an old lady's lawn ornament so I completely forgot your question.' I think I'll go for the last bit. "Uhh, I mean sorry, but… uh… what was the question again?" I know this sounded stupid but I had to know.

"Um, no problem," He was a little weirded out by my question. I mean, he just asked me like, 10 seconds ago. How could I have forgotten that quickly? Maybe I should have told him about my goldfish brain. "Do you want me to go in and introduce you?" he asked again.

Oh, so that was the question. "No thanks. I'm a big boy now. I think I can do it on my own."

"Oh, okay then," he said as he backed away from the door. "Have a good day then."

"You too," I said as I disappeared through the door.

"So, do you want to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Arokie asked.

"Not really." The boy said. Kirsten immediately recognized him as the Goth she saw that morning.

"Look," she whispered as she elbowed Max. "It's him."

Max looked up from his paper. "Oh." Then he looked back down at his work.

"You don't care?" she asked.

"No." and she knew there was no use going on. Max didn't care. So, she turned her attention back to the front.

"Oh, come on," coaxed Mrs. Arokie. "Just tell everyone your name and something about yourself." He gave her a, 'Oh, do I _really_ have to?' look and she just nodded and waved him on.

He shrugged then said, "My name is Ray and I _don't_ want to be here." The he turned to Mrs. Arokie and asked with what sounded like a little bit of desperation in his voice, "Can I sit down now, _please_?"

"Sure," she said a little disappointed by his answer. She gestured to a seat in which he sat down in.

"Now let's get started with the lesson." And she started teaching.

I could not keep my eyes on my work, there was just so much to take in. Being a kid that gets bullied a lot, you have to know who to avoid. I could tell right away. There was a group in the back, just to the right of me. There were 5 of them. One with red hair that looked a lot like wings, another who was very short- way smaller than Andy- and had a rather large nose. The two others were quiet tall- taller than me anyway- and looked like they could kill someone if they wanted to. I would prefer that person _not _to be me. Note to self: keep a far distance from them. The last looked like more of an outcast then anything. He had dark blue hair that was fairly long and deep brown eyes. He definitely didn't fit. All of them, even the little guy, looked like a pretty big threat. All but him.

I looked away and knew I already had some trouble to deal with. I seriously didn't think they would have peace with me for very long. That was okay though. I hadn't had a good fight in a while. In some ways, that was good.

I looked at the clock, counting the seconds. Why did my minute have 84 seconds in it? Something was wrong with that clock. That or I was just counting too fast. It didn't matter. It felt like time was going slow. Way too slow.

The page in front of me was still untouched by the time the period was about half over. I looked down at the questions. Numbers and squiggles. I would never get math. Knowing this I scratched down some random answers not doing any of the work. Why try if you're just going to get it wrong anyway?

Having my work at least filled in, I had some more time to look around. In that time I was able to roughly figure out who hung out with whom. Cheerleaders, sport fanatics, nerds, jerks, rich people who didn't belong here, and more social rejects. I think I had at least _this_ class figured out.

More time passed by. Man, how much time did these people need to complete this assignment? Way too long for any normal human being. There was a low mumble of whispering and I think that alone was the thing that kept me from going insane. I tried to tune into some of these conversations but they were all too quiet. For the rest of the period I watched the red haired kid I had identified as a bully, try to persuade the outcast of the group to blow spit-balls into the kid in front of themselves' hair.

Finally the end of the morning bell sounded and my first recess here began. I gathered my stuff and was one of the first ones out of the class. I was so glad to get out of that hell-hole. I needed to get some air. I jammed my stuff into the locker I was assigned and turned to leave. Well, I guess that is what I would have done if I didn't bump into someone, but I did so I was stuck inside for a little while longer.

"Sorry," I said as I bent down to pick up the books I had made the person drop.

"It's okay." It was a girl voice and I looked up to see the same brunette I had made eye contact and smiled to this morning.

"Oh, hi." I said as I gave her back her books.

"Hi," she said eyeing my pierced eyebrow, "You're in my math class."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said as I straightened up.

"Do you live around here?" she asked.

Innocent enough question, so I answered, "Ya, just a few blocks away." I scratched my head. Was it actually itchy? No. Why I did it then, I have no clue.

Her gaze followed my hand down to my side then said, "I don't want to sound nosy, or anything but why are you warring a locket around your wrist?"

There were two things I wanted to do at that moment. No, actually three. One was I wanted to start swearing and curse. No one was supposed to see the locket. Secondly, I wanted to snap at her. It wasn't her business to know. The last bit wanted to tell her everything.

"Oh, it isn't mine, it's my mom's. She died when I was little. I have this to remind me of her." Now I wanted to inflict pain on myself for blurting this out. Now most likely she was going to feel sorry for me. Being patronized was something I hated.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking ashamed that she made me bring it up. It wasn't her fault I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"It's totally okay. It wasn't your fault and besides, I'm over it." Yeah, I wish. Was there was anything I was less over. I was just saying it to make her feel better. Or maybe I said it to make myself believe I was over it. Maybe if I just said it enough times I would forgive the world for letting this happen. For tearing apart my family-no, my life. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

She could tell I was stressed. "Do you want to know something about me? You know, because you told me something you probably didn't want me to hear."

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Then come with me."

She led me outside and behind a big tree. The same tree she was sitting at that morning. She walked behind it and signaled me to follow.

Once I was behind the tree, she sighed and said, "A little while ago I found out that I had cancer in my leg. Bone cancer. It's the same disease a Canadian guy, Terry Fox had. You know, the guy who tried to run across Canada on one good leg?"

I nodded.

"Well, he died after he had to stop more than half way across the country after he figured out that the cancer in his leg had spread to his lungs."

I nodded again. I knew the story. "Are you dying of cancer?" I asked gently. I felt so bad and was relived to hear her say no.

"No. I'm not dying. I just always add his story to mine to add to the drama. No, I'm finished with cancer now and all its treatments. Only problem is it left me bald."

Now I was confused. How could she be bald when she had a whole head of hair on her head? Then I realized it. "Is that a wig?" I said as I pointed.

"Yep. Pretty good isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya, I had no clue it was fake." One thing still bothered me though. Did she still have her leg?

She saw the worried look on my face and her smile grew. "If you're wondering, I still have my leg."

"Really? How? I mean… how does that- why could they save your leg and not Terry's?"

"Science has learned a lot more about cancer then it had all those years ago. They could save my leg because of a bone transplant. That's why I still have two."

"Wow, that's amazing." I said, "Thanks for sharing that with me."

"I don't tell that to many people but I feel I smuggled that information out of you and it just didn't seem fair."

"We're even now." I said. "And thanks for the company. I can only imagine how this might affect your social standing."

"What social standing? I hang out with people any normal person would be embarrassed to even stand next to."

"Really? So you don't care at all that you are standing next to the biggest social reject in the world right now?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "And if you are the biggest social reject in the world, then I'm hanging around some of the biggest social rejects in the whole universe!"

"I'd like to see that." I said shaking my head, seriously doubting what she was saying.

"You can hang out with us if you want." She said smiling.

"Could I?" I asked surprised. Was she actually inviting me, the Goth boy, to be friends with her and her group? This wasn't possible. I closed my eyes and shook my head to make sure I was awake. It seemed like I was.

"Ya, of course! They would love you!" she looked down at her watch. "The recess is ending in about a minute so there is no use trying to find them now, but if you still want to, you can meet me here next recess."

"I'd like that." I said. This was an understatement if I ever said one. I could do back flips I was so happy. I was getting a friend! The first one since my mom died. Oh, there I go ruining the greatest moment today. I had to bring this up again.

Suddenly the bell rang, saving me from myself.

"So I'll see you at recess," she said as she sprinted away. Then she stopped and turned around to face me. "That is, unless you're just too embarrassed to show up."

"Oh whatever!" I said, "I'll be there."

She smiled. "I like that. Well, see ya!" and she turned back around and ran for the door.

As I walked to the door I couldn't help but smile. I had a friend. I pinched myself just to prove once and for all that I wasn't sleeping. I was most definitely not sleeping…Yay!

So that was the third chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the end was a bit, well, rushed. Sorry if this chapter wasn't the quality you may have liked. But **PLEASE! **Review! It means so much to a writer. It's the reason I do this! So review! Please, please, please, please, please! And I don't know if I have to but…

Disclaimer: As you might already know, Terry Fox is his own person. I don't own him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys for reviewing. It's always nice to hear what the people reading had to say. I'll try to make Ray's attitude stand out a bit more and I realize the end of the last chapter was a bit droning. I didn't add much of Ray's input there because it was already long so I thought I would save your eyeballs and leave it out even though it would make it a bit funnier to read. Also, no, Ray doesn't smoke. I don't know where on earth he would get the money to pay for it. Anyhow, the main idea of the last chapter was that he was offered a friendship and he was happy about that. I am happy to say I know how to make breaks now and I'll be inserting them into the past chapters. But anyhow, chapter time!

Chapter 4: Making Ends Meet

The wait for the next recess was horrible. Not knowing what to expect, not knowing if they'd like me or not. What happens if they are just like everyone else and judge me on how I look? If how I look is such a big deal, why don't I just change? I thought about it for a minute or so until I came up with the answer. Because if I give in, the world will win. (Hey, that kinda' rhymes!) Why should I look the same as everyone else? What is so damn wrong with being different? I had come to a conclusion. I wouldn't change to match the set stereotype. If everyone wanted to look the same, then they would have to change to look like me. So who cares if they didn't like me? So what else is new? I would just keep living the way I did before them.

Now you see just how thick headed I am. My way, or no way. That is how my life operated. That is how the world operated.

(FLASHBACK)

I woke up in a hospital bed which explained why my head hurt. How did my head get like this? I thought back to the last thing I remembered and came up with a blank. I looked around the room. Where was my mom, my dad?

"Mom?" I called out weakly. "Mom, where are you? Where am I? Ouch." I closed my eyes and stopped calling. I pulled my hand to my head because it hurt so much. My throat hurt too. How long was I out?

"Honey, its okay," said a gentle woman's voice. It wasn't my mom so when she held my hand in hers, I ripped it out and asked again,

"Mom, where are you? Where is she? Is she okay? What about dad? Where's my family?"

"I'll explain everything when you've gotten some sleep."

"I don't _want_ to sleep; I want to know where my family is!"

"You've had a head injury and you need some sleep."

"Screw the head injury; I want to see my family!"

"You can't right now!" the nurse said in the closest thing to a yell she had used. "You just can't." then she started to tear up.

I removed my hand from my face and looked at her. Worry was written all across my face and I knew it. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Not for you sweetie," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Not for you."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I shook my head. I didn't want to remember what happened next. It was the single most horrible moment I ever experienced and doubt that I ever will again. Why do I have to ruin everything good that ever happens to me? And that stupid flashback. It was so random and didn't even make sense with what is happening. I guess that's what randomness is. Something that doesn't make any sense with what is going on.

I shook my head again. My life is so random. I can go from one place to another, one thought to the next without looking back. Like right now, I totally forgot what I was complaining about. After the random flashback I forgot all about what I was worried about. I think it's from moving around so much. Like from home to home. I never get too comfortable so I don't bother remembering where anything is. Like this morning, I can't remember any of the places Andy had shown me. Okay, I remembered some but only important ones. Landmarks so I don't get lost if I have to get out of town quickly. Not that I'll need to or anything. Hopefully… he, he. Uh, ya.

So by this time, I'm totally done trying to figure out my life and why it is the way it is, so I look around the class. I can recognize a lot of people from math like the nerds and such. The spit-balling guys are there but this time the outsider, the kid with the baseball hat isn't there. Him and the little guy with the big nose. The 2 big guys and the red head are laughing at something. What, I have no clue. I look them over and come to a conclusion. I would be able to take on the red head and possibly win. There isn't that big of a gap in the size difference. On the other hand, if I was stupid enough to get stuck in a fight with any of the other 2 bigger guys, I can safely say I would lose and/or get killed. But that doesn't mean they wouldn't have to deal with some damage of their own.

Then all of a sudden, one of the bigger ones, the one who wasn't the blonde and didn't have the retarded hat, the one with almost white hair tinged maybe a little purple looked at me. I just smirked and looked away. I could almost feel his death-glare boring into the back of my skull. Good job Ray, you just made your first, maybe second enemy. I say second because I know that Mr. Hinckley couldn't stand that someone like me was contaminating his precious school with all my mighty gothicness. Oh the horror! Ch-yeah, whatever.

But anyway, the bell rang so I didn't have to withstand Mr. Oh-U-looked-at-me-and-now-U-will-feel-the-wrath-of-my-mighty-death-glares glares. Lucky for me I was close to the door so I could get out quickly.

* * *

I'm outside now, sitting by the tree where that girl revealed her whole life story to me. I watch the other kids pour out the door and group together to find their friends. The knot in my stomach is back so I try to ignore it. Happy thoughts: pink ponies, pretty rainbows, fluffy clouds, -oh who was I kidding? Those things didn't make me happy. I was trying to figure out what _did_ when I spotted her. The girl who talked to me. I just remembered that I didn't know her name. Odd. I bet she didn't know mine either. Oh well.

She waved when she saw me and ran over. I didn't see anyone following her and I was actually relieved. Why? Ask the knot in my stomach.

"Hi!" she said as she stopped in front of me. "Glad to see you came. They are coming out in a second."

She plopped down beside me and smiled. "They're a little weird. Our whole group is weird. It's also the reason why we're together too, I guess."

"Can't get much weirder then me." I said.

She giggled, "You'd be surprised…"

Just then two boys came running up. I recognized them from the guys I saw this morning. There was one with blonde hair and freckles, the other with bluey gray hair with blue stripes on his face. The blonde was pulling the other along by the hand at a pace he didn't seem to like.

"Hurry up," he complained. "I want to meet Kristen's new friend!" Kristen must be "the girl". Good. I was improving. I now knew her name.

The blue haired one stumbled behind him, "If you didn't go so fast I wouldn't fall every five seconds."

The blonde rolled his eyes and brought his hand forward, along with the other boy. Mr. Stripy then went flying to the ground.

"We're here," Blondie said patting the other guy on the head. The other growled as he sat crossed-legged in front of me keeping his eyes on the ground.

"This is Max," she said pointing to the blonde. "And Kai." She indicated the other one.

"Hi," I said quietly. They looked nice enough. How they were social rejects lower than myself I still didn't know.

The boy with the blonde hair, Max, I think it was studied my face for awhile before he sat down. As soon as he was settled, he continued to look at me. It was so awkward, you'd have no idea. I ducked my head so my bangs fell over my face like a curtain so I could shield myself from his stare.

"How many do you have?" he asked in wonder. Figuring the question was for me, I looked up.

"Of what?"

"Piercings." He said looking hard at my face again to my utmost dislike. I really felt like hitting him.

"Oh, uh," I had to think about it for a few seconds. "10."

"Wow!"

They took it better then I thought they would. Instead of freaking out Max just asked another question.

"Can you squirt water through the hole in your lip?"

I was taken aback. I sat there just blinking for awhile until I was able to shake it off. "Uh, I've never tried…"

"Oh, too bad. I really wanted to know." This brings me back to the reason I was so surprised to hear the question. He didn't ask in a mocking kind of way other people would. He really wanted to know.

So the questions kept coming for awhile. It was basically only Max but Kristen piped up every so often. Then when finally they ran out of things to ask me, they moved to some of the strangest subjects in history a conversation can be about. An example was 'Do you think chickens should run for presidents?' or 'Do you think it's pointless to wish for a pink pony for Christmas?' The weirdest part of it all was they actually asked my opinion. Why did they want to know my input? I decided not to analyze this whole situation and just answer the questions.

Eventually the bell rang ending the by far best recess I have ever encountered. I had fun at school. I didn't ever think I would use the words 'fun' and 'school' in the same sentence. That is at least unless you use it along side the words 'illegally vandalizing.' There might be some more but right now I don't feel like thinking. I don't want to ruin the moment.

"Well, see you tomorrow, uh, Ray, right?" Kirsten said getting up.

"It was great to meet you." Max said as he shook my hand.

"Uh, see ya." I walked away. I must have sounded so stupid. I pretty much started everything I said with "Uh…' I really hoped they didn't notice. But other then that, it felt like everything was perfect. Nothing could bring me down now. I was so happy; it seriously felt like I was floating. I know how stupid it sounds but I did and I was liking it. I was ready for anything. So come on life! Hit me with your best shot!

* * *

Wha-Hooie! What is this? Chapter 4? Well, it's finally done! Sorry it took so long. Lately I haven't been able to sit myself down at the computer and type. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter though. Sorry if Ray's attitude isn't up to your standards yet. He will eventually though! Please review and stay with me. Everyone knows that after chapter 4 comes chapter 5 and I have some big plans. Bye for now! And **_PLEASE!_** Review! You would make me very, very happy if you did. 


End file.
